Kwagar Ocata
The Character that is Kwagar Ocata is the Leader and Ruler of the Grand Imperial Order taking the title of Emperor. The Character is the primary character of the user Andrew Palmer, the President of the GIOBase (Grand Imperial Order) Gaming Community. = Journals = Prologue: Opening Letter A letter found with the collection of journals of Kwagar Ocata. If you are reading the collection of my journals, I personally wish to congratulate you in being able to find them. Now what I have written should honestly see the light of day but here it goes. I am a Demon. You have no clue how hard that was to write. We tend to be a secretive lot. I was born to Lady Ocata the wife of the Dark Lord of the Riza Imperium, Riza Ocata of House Ocata. My name is Kwagar Ocata and this is my full story. Book 1: The Beginning First Journal by Kwagar Ocata. Chapter 1: The Prophecy Before my birth, there was a prophecy. Something that has since altered my life since the day I was born and even before that for it showed what my life was to be. "I see a being with limitless power. I see an army poised for battle. I see a general standing alone. I see a traitor at the gates. I see a sacrifice. I see the beginning and the end." I'll be honest, I hate prophecies, and I hate that one most of all as it has always had a influence on my life. Chapter 2: Birth With the Prophecy out of the way, I was born to the Dark Lord [[Riza Ocata|'Riza Ocata']], who in religion would be known as Satan and his Wife the Lady Lady. They had two sons before me. The Reaper [[Morderis Ocata|'Morderis Ocata']] and The Defender [[Aqueron Ocata|'Aqueron Ocata']]. From the day of my birth [[Bane Jäger|'Bane Jäger']] was sworn to serve as my protector as was his duty as a member of the royal guard. He became my first friend. I had a rather normal early life ignoring my station but all that was soon to change. Chapter 3: Early Childhood and Training As a child, I had a interesting life. It was here I began my education learning in learning how to alter the world around me through magic, fighting, and politics with a word. Let me first explain. People seem to think magic is a limitless source of power where you can do what you want. That is partially true but magic takes energy from which must be supplied, the stronger the being the more energy they may supply. Now I was explaining my training and early childhood. At first, I was taken to the drill yard by a master-at-arms. So I would learn the use of a weapon and even fists. Magically I was trained to cast spells and use a spoken word for the art of diplomacy and politics. Thus truly began my life. During this early time in my training I would encounter many other individuals from Demon Lords who served my father to other gods and beings of power. Some of which I would become close friends with including most members of the Brothers of Chaos.Category:Character Category:Brother of Chaos Category:Dark Imperium Category:Kingdom of Denmark-Norway Category:Order of the Shadows Category:Danish Empire Category:Militaires Sans Frontières Category:The Crimson Wings Category:Grand Imperial Order (Swtor)